1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a grinding accessory and, in particular, to a grinding guide for sharpening a carbide surface on a snowmobile wear bar.
2. Related Art
Sharpening and grinding accessories are well known generally in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,383 to Welliver shows a router accessory that facilitates edging, trimming and groove cutting using a two-tiered construction. The workpiece is positioned on the work table pivotally mounted to the lower tier, while the router is vertically mounted on the upper tier. The upper tier is vertically movable with respect to the lower tier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,104 also to Welliver shows a drill bit sharpener comprising a chuck that rides in guide grooves for accurately centering the drill bit. The chuck also has a cam surface for producing reciprocating motion to the drill bit.
None of the prior art shows a tool or accessory that is capable of grinding or sharpening an elongated object and, in particular, a carbide surface on a snowmobile wear bar. A sharp carbide surface allows more turning control, a higher degree of safety and more traction than a duller surface.
In the past, it has been the costly practice to dispose of the snowmobile wear bar once the carbide surface became dull. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an accessory that has the capability to grind and sharpen the carbide surface on the snowmobile wear bar.